magna_nidum_worldbuildingfandomcom-20200216-history
Common Magogaye (Language)
Common Magogaye is a universal language, 3rd most used in Nidumerra and 2nd in Voquam. It is used as a form of easy communication between all four civilizations, and all tribes within them. The usage of Magogaye as a global language is a recent accomplishment, as most societies adopted the most widespread language of their planet as universal for the past few centuries. Magogaye is being taught in most schools and primary institutes, meaning that more and more younger civilians are becoming bilingual speakers, and some even polyglots. Common Magogaye is a semi-syllabary writing system (also called Abugida), which acts as part alphabet and part syllabary. It is read and written left to right, top to bottom. It's also highly agglutinative, meaning that words may contain different morphemes to determine their meaning. Morphemes may be Free, meaning they can be their own words, or Bound, meaning that they must appear along other words to have meaning. Alphabet Consonants and Vocals Dental/Alveolar Consonants X Labial Consonants X Palatar/Velar Consonants X Numbers Punctuation X Phonology Consonant inventory: / b d dz dʒ f g h j k kʼ m n p pʼ r s sʼ tsʼ tʼ ts v z θ / Vowel inventory: / a e i o u y æ ɶ / Basic syllable structure: © V V - © V © V Stress pattern: Initial — stress is on the first syllable Word initial consonants: b, d, dz, dʒ, f, g, h, j, k, kʼ, m, n, p, pʼ, r, s, sʼ, tsʼ, tʼ, ts, v, z, θ Mid-word consonants: b, d, dz, dʒ, f, g, h, j, kʼ, m, n, pʼ, r, sʼ, tsʼ, tʼ, v, z, θ Word final consonants: b, dʒ, f, g, h, j, k, m, n, p, s, ts, v, z, θ Grammar Main word order: Subject-Oblique-Object-Verb. Question order: 'Interrogative-Auxiliary verb-Verb-Object "Who opened the door?" → "Who did open the door?" "Mary opened the door with a key" → "''Mary with a key the door opened." '''Noun morphology Definite article Indefinite article Personal pronouns Verbs = = Derivational morphology Noun → adjective: - Suffix: /(a)k/ (Eg. beauty: gat'va → beautiful: gat'vak) Noun → verb: - Suffix: /(a)t/ (Eg. confusion: odera → confuse: oderat) Verb → noun: - Prefix: /tho/ (Eg. read: vopte → reading: vopt'etho) Verb → adjective: - Suffix: (m/d/k)o (Eg. avoid: hriba → unavoidable: dzehribamo) in: consonant → /o/ | a/e/ae→ /mo/ | i→/do/ | o/u/oe→/ko/ Adjective → adverb: - Suffix: /oba/ (Eg. beautiful: gat'vak → beautifully: gat'vak'oba) One who X's: - /ur/ (E.g. paint: shiva → painter: shivaur) P'lace where': - /uta/ ' '(E.g. wine: fodo → winery: fodouta) Diminutive: - /i/ (Eg. dog: dogo → dogoi) Augmentative: - /o/ (Eg. house: oma → omao) Lexicon Hello! - Kumpae! Goodbye! - Dzavoe! It's okay! - Yopa! Thank you/Thanks - Saavatho / Saavo I'm sorry/Sorry - Ye ask'a / Asko Yes / No - Pa / Dze I am... - Ye iota... What? - Ko? How? - Gafva? Why? - Taeso? Where? - Futse? When? - Kotse? Who? - Tetse? Water - Vis Rain - Fuvis Sun - O'ratae Land - Nidum Sky - Huffin Fire - Goaefa Food - Viapa Home - Oma City - Omafura Biology/Sociology/Science - Vistapolae / Omafopolae / Polaegora Human loanwords Computer - /komputra/ Car - /k'ar/ Vehicle - /vejikale/ Cat - /k'ata/ Dog - /dogo/ System - /sistema/ Money - /monoi/ etc... Basic phrases Presentation Generic English → "Hello! My name is Jane Doe. I'm a 23 year old human. I live in Spain." Common Magogaye → "''Kumpae! Doma Jane Doe noio ve. Ye iota 23 (netsi) hora homana. Ye va Spana vist."'' Written ''→ '''X' Asking simple questions Generic English → "Where is Portugal?" Common Magogaye → "Futse Portugara ve?" Written ''→ '''X' References This speculative constructed language was made with the help of Vulgar, a custom language generator, which provided the basics for the linguistic tables and alphabet inventories. [LINK]